Neighborly Romance
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: Joe just moved into Colby's apartment complex. Joe is a personal trainer and Colby is a college professor and well sparks fly between the two of them. Will they be able to share their love for each other or will they just drift apart?
1. Chapter 1

_Eventually all of the pieces fall into place. Until then, laugh at the confusion, live for the moment, and know that everything happens for a reason. Joe and Colby didn't realize that their lives were about to change. Joe and Colby have a same common factor; they both hate life. They both hate their lives and have both thought about ending it, but change is soon to come. Its good change, but they don't know it yet._

* * *

Colby slammed the door to the building of his apartment complex. He's had such a bad day. Colby Lopez is a statistics professor at the university in the city. His students were getting on his last nerve and he is getting a new neighbor today—which he isn't too thrilled about. He never got along with his neighbors. They either annoyed the hell out of him or just were straight out disrespectful to him.

Colby dragged himself up the stairs and saw these boxes outside. "Shit. My new neighbor is here. Better go introduce myself." That went through Colby's mind and he just swallowed his pride and went over to meet the new neighbor. Colby was already annoyed until he saw the new neighbor. He is beautiful. A big smile popped up on Colby's face. The new neighbor is in basketball shorts and a tight tank top. The new neighbor has this huge Samoan tribal tattoo on his arm and his chest. The new neighbor looks up and locks eyes with Colby. They both felt chills go through their spine and they both smile at each other. They both wave at each other and the new neighbor signals him to come over. Colby walks over and starts talking to his new neighbor.

"Hi, I'm Joe! Joe Anoa'i." Colby couldn't stop smiling. Joe noticed it, but Joe couldn't stop smiling either. "I'm Colby Lopez. I live across the hall." Joe put out his hand to have Colby shake it. Colby shook his hand and they just stared into each other's eyes and smiled. Joe eventually broke the hand shake. "So Joe, what do you do for a living?" Colby is interested in this man. There's just something about him that Colby likes. "I actually am a personal trainer. I'm starting at the Crossfit in the city on Monday." Colby's face lit up with a big smile. He loves working out and he loves going to Crossfit. He goes almost every day because it helps relieve stress that his students cause him. "Colby, you should come by and we can get these little muscles into shape!" Joe started squeezing Colby's bicep and Colby laughed when he said that. Colby loved the way Joe had a firm grip on his arm. They just kept staring at each other; Joe is still gripping Colby's bicep.

"So, if you're not doing anything, would you like to help me finish unpacking?" "Sure! I got nothing to do." Colby picked up a box that had the name Christina written on it. "Who's Christina?" "Oh, that's my girlfriend! She's coming by in a few weeks, if you would like to meet her." "Yeah, I guess so." Colby's heart sunk down a tad. Colby was recently dumped by his girlfriend, whose name happened to be Kristina. Joe saw the sad look on Colby and asked him what is wrong. Colby told him that his relationship just recently ended and that her name was Kristina. Joe gave Colby a hug. He rubbed his hand up and down Colby's back. It sent chills up and down his spine, but Colby likes it. It feels good. "It's her loss. She's missing out on what a wonderful person you are. Colby smiled at Joe and Joe smiled back.

Colby's helping Joe unpack. He's bringing boxes in from the hall and places them down the floor. Colby brings a heavy box that is labeled "hair care". "You have a box full of hair products." "Of course! I mean look at my hair." Joe started running his fingers through his own hair. Colby walks over and starts to run his fingers through Joe's hair. "Wow! Your hair is so soft. I wish mine was like this." Joe started brushing his fingers through Colby's two-toned hair. "I like your hair. Half black, half blonde. I think it's unique how you have it." Colby couldn't help, but blush at what the older man said to him. He's starting to like this new neighbor of his. He's amusing, enjoyable, sweet, beautiful and not to mention, athletic.

"So Colby, you haven't told me what you do for a living. You're wearing a collared shirt with a tie and pants, so I figured you must have an important job."

"I'm a teacher. I teach statistics at the University of Central Florida."  
"You looked stressed Colby, are you alright?"  
"My students were pissing me off today. They were just disrespectful and rude. I wasn't having it"  
"I told them to be prepared for a quiz on this lesson for tomorrow. I don't think they heard me, but I said it loud and clear and I'll send them all a reminder email tonight."

Colby took in a deep breath and let out a loud sigh. "I'm going to go take a shower. It was nice meeting you and welcome to the building!" Colby walked over to his door and got his mail out of his mailbox. He turned around and looked at the Samoan and yelled out "Hey Joe, do you want to go to a bar with me tonight?" The Samoan turned around and told him that it sounds like fun. "Ok, great! Let me shower and change and I'll let you finish unpacking." "Sounds like a plan, Colby."

Colby hops out of the shower and puts on some comfortable street clothes. He puts his wet two toned hair up in a folded ponytail, grabbed his keys and phone. He shut the door to his apartment and went across the hall to his new neighbor's place. He knocked on the Samoan's door and he let Colby in.

"Wow! This place looks nice without all the boxes everywhere."

Joe shut the door to his apartment and they made their way downstairs and outside. They live in the city and they have access to walk around a lot. They head over to a popular sports bar in the city. Colby usually goes there a lot, but he ends up leaving unhappy. He always gets picked on because he's not built like everyone else. He's hoping that his new buddy, who's a big guy, will stand up for him. Colby never gets in fights. He can beat them up, but he hates fighting. He hates to see someone get hit and he hates it when people yell at each other. Colby always walks out when he knows it is going to happen. Some would call him a coward, but Colby was just being the bigger person and he would walk off before any more trouble or harm would be caused.

* * *

Joe and Colby walked into the bar and the bartender said hi to Colby. Colby introduced Joe to him and told him that this is his new neighbor. Colby and Joe both ask for Coors light beer. Joe had a few too many. This drunken guy walks up and starts making fun of Colby's two toned hair and started pushing. Joe turns to the guy and tells him to walk away and leave him alone. The guy gets in Joe's face and starts cursing him out. Joe spits in the guy's face. Colby gets up and separates the two people the guy could throw out a punch. As Colby is pushing Joe out the door, Joe flips up his middle finger to the guy and smirks at him.

Joe and Colby make their way back to the apartment complex and both of them are drunk, but sober enough that they can handle themselves. Joe is following Colby up the stairs when Colby trips on the edge of the step. He falls back, but the big Samoan catches him. His hand is touching Colby's lower back and Colby liked that, he liked that a lot.

"Hey, are you ok? I hope that guy wasn't too rough with you."  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Someone always makes fun of my hair."  
"They're probably just jealous. I mean, I am. You can definitely pull it off!"

Colby giggles at what Joe said. It made him feel better. Colby turned to his door, when he felt something touch his arm. Joe gently touched his arm.

"I think I'm going to like living across the hall from you!" Joe smiled at Colby and then walked over back to his place. Colby blushed as the older man walked across the hall. Colby likes his new neighbor. He likes him a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Colby and Joe have been hanging out a lot lately. They have been going to bars, baseball games; they have just been hanging out a lot. Colby found out that Joe is a big wrestling fan. Every time WWE comes to town, they always go together.

Colby came home from work and he is angry. He opens the door to his apartment and slams the door shut. He sits down on his sofa and lets out a loud sigh. Moments later, there is a knock at Colby's door. "What?" Colby screamed out at the door. "It's Emma!" Emma is the woman Colby has had a crush on since the day she moved in. She lives on the floor above Colby and Joe. They hooked up a lot and had sex multiple times; you could practically say that they are dating, but no they are not. They have a no strings attached relationship.

Colby gets up to open the door. "Hi Colby! I was at my mailbox and saw how upset you looked when you came in. I came up to see if you were ok." "Oh hi Emma, yeah I'll be fine. I'll just grab a beer and watch TV. Do you want to come in?" Emma smiles and walks in.

Joe comes into the building; he's angry too. Joe stops by Colby's place because he probably had a bad day too. Joe knocks on Colby's door and he answers it. Joe notices Emma sitting on Colby's couch drinking a beer. Emma looks at her watch. "Colby, I have to go. I have dinner with my parents in an hour. I'll see you tomorrow night." Emma kisses Colby on his cheek. Joe is raging with jealousy.

Colby walks back into his apartment and Joe follows him in and shuts the door. "Who is she?" "Her name is Emma and she lives upstairs." "Is she your gir—girlfriend." "Well, kind of, but not really." Joe looked at him confusingly. "I mean we've done it a lot, but we're—"Joe cuts him off "So, it's just a no strings attached?" "Yeah, you could say that."

Joe walks over and sits on Colby's couch and lets out a huge sigh. Colby gets a beer from his refrigerator and brings it over to him and sits down next to him. "You alright, big guy?" "Yeah, it's just been a long day. All these women would rather grab my ass or make all these passes at instead of doing their workout. I want to help them reach their goal because that's what I'm there to do. I'm not a piece of meat." "Do you want me to stop by one day and help them focus? Joe laughed and smiled at Colby. He put his hand on his leg. "With a good looking guy like yourself, they'll rip you apart."

"Hey Joe, I'm actually going to the gym tonight. You're more than welcome to join me!" "Yeah, I'd like that." Joe and Colby just smiled at each other.

Joe and Colby went to the gym that night. There was a women's aerobics class going on in the basketball courts. They were all staring at Joe and Colby. Colby is doing pull ups and Joe is lifting weights. A high pitched voice calls out for Colby. He jumps down and turns around to see that it is one of his students. "Aria? What are you doing here?" "Mr. Lopez, I didn't know that you are a member here. That's awesome!" "Yeah…..oh Aria, this is my friend Joe, Joe this is one of my students." Joe and Aria wave to each other. "Mr. Lopez, since you're here, can I talk to you?" She pulls Colby aside and asks him about the homework assignment. "It's just one of the questions is really confusing for me and I tried working out from my notes, but I still couldn't get it. I sent you an email, but you haven't answer." "Ok, here's what we're going to do. Be at my office at 9am and we'll work on it together." "Thank you Mr. Lopez! Thank you so much!"

Colby goes back over to a shirtless Joe. "Joe, what are you doing?" "Well, my shirt is all sweaty and those women over there need to get there blood flowing." Colby saw the Samoan tribal tattoo on his chest. He bit his bottom lip. It looks so hot on him. "You should take yours off too, Colby" "Why?" "Because, uh, your shirt is all sweaty too." Colby takes off his sweaty shirt and Joe eyes his perfectly tan body. Colby turns around and starts doing pull ups again. Joe glimpses at his tattoo going down his back. He bites his lower lip. He also notices a scar on the lower half of his neck. "Colby, where did you get that scar from?" "Oh, I had a neck injury and that's the scar wound from the surgery. It was years ago." Colby heads over to the ring ropes and starts to do pull up and stretches. "Hey Joe, can you spot me?" "Yeah, sure!"

Colby is doing all these flips and pull ups. He does about two hundred. He then loses his grip on the rings and falls. Joe catches him and falls down from the force of the weight of Colby coming down on him. Colby is on top of Joe; he is sweaty and shirtless. Their sweaty chests are touching each other; Colby's hot, moist breath is flowing out onto Joe's mouth. They are staring right at each other. Right at that moment is when they both knew that there is an attraction. Colby quickly gets off of Joe and helps him up. "Oh my, well uhh, thanks for catching me." Colby playfully punches Joe in the arm.

* * *

The next day Colby met with Aria in his office. She brought up a chair to his desk and sat next to him. "Mr. Lopez, I need to be honest with you." "About what, Aria?" "I totally understand the problem; I just wanted to be here with you." "Mr. Lopez, you're hot and I have a huge thing for you and I know the teacher can't date the student, but we could keep it on the DL. I know you're 27 and I'm 20, so it's not that big of an age difference and I think we could totally work—""Aria, sweetie, we can't date—ever." "Why not?" "For starters, don't you have a boyfriend and secondly, I don't even know if I'm going to be here next year." "But Colby, I really think we can work and he doesn't have to know anything." "Aria, we can't ok. You're one of my best students and you know I adore you and trust me when I say this, we can't happen." "Fine Colby, but that's not going to stop me from loving you." Aria gets up and sits on Colby's lap and deeply kisses him.

* * *

Colby comes home that day to see a woman outside of Joe's door. "Hi, are you looking for someone?" "Yeah, where's Joe?" "Anoa'i?" "No, the other Samoan named Joe that lives in here." She said sarcastically. "Who are you?" Colby asked. "I'm his girlfriend, Christina. Who the hell are you?" "I'm his neighbor Colby." "Well Col-by, keep an eye out for other women and make sure that they don't go anywhere near him. I can't wait for him any longer. I have a date tonight." "You have a date with another guy?" "Yeah, so?" "You're cheating on him. Why are you hurting him?" "I'm here to end things with him." As Christina left, Colby mumbled the word bitch under his breath. "Excuse me, what did you just say?" "You're a bitch. Joe is too kind of a person and you're hurting him. You don't deserve him. You deserve some piece of trash because that's who you are, you tramp."

An hour after Christina left, Joe came home. Colby greeted Joe outside his door and invites him inside his apartment. Joe goes in and sits on Colby's couch. Colby sat down next to him and gave him a beer. "I ran into Christina today." "I know, she called me to tell me that you called her a bitch." "I'm sorry Joe, I just, she was just so nasty to me and I just didn't want the disrespect." "Colby, it's ok. I broke up with her today and that's why she was here. She wanted to yell at me, but I made sure to not be here. I knew she has been cheating on me. I just didn't have the guts to end things with her, but there is also another I reason I dumped her." "What would that be, Joe?" "I'm attracted to somebody else." "And who would that be?"

Joe took in a deep breath. "You, Colby. It's you. I know you might not fee—" Colby cut Joe off with a kiss. "I'm attracted to you too, Joe. I've just been too afraid to say anything. Joe and Colby smiled at each other and kissed again. "So, should we give this a shot?" "I'm willing to if you are, Colby." Colby shook his head and kissed Joe one more time.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been one month since Joe told Colby that he likes him. They haven't gone on their first date yet because they just haven't found the time. Colby has to prepare his students for their final exams, so he's just been going to bed eveytime he came home. But this time, Colby has some free time.

Colby comes up the stairs looking tired as ever. Lucky for him it was another Friday night and his students took their final today. As he is turning his key in the lock, a set of arms come up and wrap them around Colby. A kiss was planted onto Colby's cheek. Colby took his arm and wrapped it around the neck of the person. He knew it was Joe. He is excited to finally have some alone time with his _boyfriend. _

Colby opens the door to his apartment and drags Joe in with him. Colby throws his stuff down on the chair and Joe sits down on the couch. Colby heads to the refrigerator and grabs some beers. He sits down next to Joe and leans his head onto Joe's shoulder. They haven't really done much. No sex, no fingering, no touching, nothing. All they really do is make out. Whether it is on a couch, in a chair or on a bed, nothing has happened. Joe moves his arm and puts it around Colby.

"Hey Colby, what are you doing tomorrow night?" Colby smiled. He knew Joe is about to ask him out on a date. "Um, well I was just planning on doing nothing really. Why?" Joe took in a deep breath. "Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow? It's just going to be you and me." Colby looked at Joe and said yes. He couldn't hide his smile. Joe kissed Colby on the lips and the opened his can of beer. Joe felt nervous about tomorrow—even though he was the one who brought it up. It's their first date where they can just be alone. It's their first date, just the two of them.

The next night, Colby went to Joe's apartment for their date. Colby had on a nice pair of black pants, a white collar shirt and a black blazer. He wasn't dressed fancy, but he was dressed nice enough for a date. Joe opened the door and let Colby in. Joe gave a smile to his two-toned _boyfriend. _Joe grilled up steaks for them. Colby doesn't know it yet, but Joe likes to cook. His family is Samoan and his mother has taught him how to cook, grill, bake, pretty much anything. You name it and Joe can make it.

Joe and Colby had a lovely dinner together. They talked the entire time; it was never quiet between them. They found out that they have more in common. After dinner, they decided to takes things to the couch. Colby was hoping that Joe would make a move, but if not, he is to have to do it.

Joe starts to suck on Colby's neck and removed his jacket. He unbuttoned Colby's shirt halfway and pushed him on the sofa. He kisses Colby and then goes to start kissing all around his neck. Colby moves his hands down Joe's back and pulls his shirt out. He then moves his hands below Joe and starts to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. Joe stops Colby. "Colby, what are you doing?" "Well, Joe, we've been doing nothing, but sucking on each other's necks and kissing each other and I think we should start moving onto the next level." Joe got off of him and wiped his hand down his face. "Colby, I'm not ready. I've told you that I've never been with a guy and it's all a process for me." "I know it is and it's all new to me, but we should at least move on to the next base." "Colby, I'm just not ready." Colby got up off of the couch and grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "Colby, where are you going?" "Call me when you're ready to move on." Colby opened the door and turned around to look back at Joe. "The funny thing is, you asked me out first, you came on to me first and you told me that you liked me first, but I'm the one who wants to move this relationship along while you want to keep it back here."

Colby closed the door and is standing outside, _5…4…3…2…1. _Colby counted to five and Joe didn't open hid door. That's it, he know it was over. As Colby closed the door to his apartment across the hall, Joe opened his to see if Colby was still there…he wasn't.

* * *

Weeks have gone by and Joe and Colby have not spoken to each other, not one word. When Colby would see Joe coming up the stairs, he would turn the other way and take the elevator. Colby ran into Emma as he came into the building from a run. She pulled him off to the side and started talking to him. Joe comes around the corner to see her flirting with Colby. He stops and hides around the side so he can listen. "Colby, I've been thinking and maybe we should start dating. I mean we've slept together and we've hooked up, but we've never gone out." She starts to rub the back of her hand on Colby's cheek. Joe is full of jealousy. I mean why would he be though. Things between him and Colby have been awkward, but he knows that Colby is still his and nobody is taking his _boyfriend_ from Joe. Joe thought about the word _boyfriend_ and smiled. Yeah, he wants Colby to be his boyfriend. He wants Colby in his life, He wants Colby. Colby removes her hand from his cheek and tells her that he can't do this anymore. "Emma, I love you dearly. I care about you, but for the sake of our friendship, I think its best that we should remain friends. There is someone else and I care about that person and I want to make a relationship happen with that person and I'm not being fair to them if I still have my relationship with you. Yeah, this person and I have had some awkward encounters lately, but I'm going to make it work and fix things up. I've already screwed it by trying to go to the next stage when they weren't ready, but I'm going to fix it."

Joe was listening around that corner and couldn't hide a smile. Colby just said that he wants to continue and wants to be in a relationship. With that being said, Joe went back upstairs. He got his answers.

"But what does she have that I don't have Colby?" Colby smirked when Emma said _she. _"Well, Emma, for one _she_ isn't a cheater. _ She _didn't use me. _She _actually cares about me enough to talk to me instead of using me to cheat with while in a relationship." Emma cheated on her boyfriend with Colby and when Colby found out, he was heartbroken. He was heartbroken at the fact that he ruined a relationship and he was heartbroken at the fact that his best friend lied to him.

All off a sudden, Colby's former student, Aria, walks into the building. Colby looks over and the looks back again. "Aria, what the hell are you doing here? I told you that we can't work out and that we can never happen." "Mr. Lopez, my sister lives in this building and I live with her in the summer." "Who the hell is your sister?" Emma taps Colby on his shoulder and waves at him. "That would be me, Colby."

"Aw shit." Colby mumbled under his breath. He's got Emma after him, Aria after him and all Colby wants is Joe, but Colby thinks that Joe doesn't want Colby.

"Wait, wait, wwwwwait! Aria, is this the Colby you were telling me about? The one who you like that was in your math class. It was the teacher you wanted. Aria, we talked about this. You can't date your teacher." Emma slammed the door to her mailbox shut and headed back upstairs to her apartment.

"You know Mr. Lopez, since we're living in the same building and I'm no longer your student, don't be surprised if I show up at your place in the middle of the night."

Aria winked at Colby as she went upstairs. "Bye Mr. Lopez, I mean Colby." "Aw shit." Colby mumbled once again.

* * *

Around one o'clock in the morning, there is a knock on Colby's door. "What the fuck? It's after midnight." Colby opened the door to see that it is his _boyfriend _Joe.

"What do you want?" Joe bit the bottom of his lip than attacked Colby's lips with his lips. Colby pulled him into his apartment and shut the door. He pulled Joe into his bedroom. Joe pushed him onto Colby's bed and removed his shirt. He started kissing Colby again. "Colby, I'm ready to move onto the next level."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure you want to do this, Joe? We don't have to do anything that you're not ready for." "Colby, shut up. I'm ready." Joe and Colby shared a smile. Joe kissed Colby and then started to pull down the younger man pants. He slides Colby back and starts to kiss his neck. "Joe, we don't have to do this." Joe bit on Colby's neck. He growled with fury. "Colby, I thought about what you told me and you're right. I'm the one who came onto you and asked you out and well it made me realize that you're the one person I need to be with." "So, you really want to do this?" "Yes Colby, shut up." Joe started kissing Colby again and started to slide down his boxers. Colby's member is on full display. Joe and Colby shared a smile at each other. Joe grabs a firm grip on Colby's member and Colby tenses up. Joe's hand feels so good on Colby. "You alright, Colby?" Colby shakes his head. He starts to slowly move his hand up and down on Colby's member. Colby loves the feeling of somebody having so much control over him. Joe starts picking up quickness and Colby throws his head back into the pillows. Joe starts to kiss his neck and bites it once again. Colby slowly moves his hands down to Joe's lower region. He starts to untie the strings on Joe's sweatpants. Joe gets up to pull his pants and boxers down. He gets back on top Colby and gives him a peck on the lips. Colby runs his hand down Joe's chest and grabs a hold of Joe's member. "Wow, you're big!" Joe winks at his _boyfriend. _Colby's hand feels so good on Joe. He loves how firm he has it. Colby swiftly moves his hand up and down on the bigger man. Joe starts to bite his bottom lip. He doesn't understand why it feels so much better when a male strokes his member then when a female does it. Joe wraps his arms around Colby's neck and connects his fingers. He starts to kiss Colby. Colby wraps his arms around Joe's back. Colby stops him and asks why he decided to change his mind. "Well, I thought about it and the happiest I have been is when I'm with you." Colby couldn't hide the big smile on his face. "And well, Colby, I kind of want you in my life." Colby kissed Joe on lips. "You're actually the reason I like coming home every day from work. My students would give me hell and then see you would make me feel better." Joe and Colby kissed one more time before falling asleep.

About two hours later, there is a knock on Colby's door. Colby woke up wrapped in Joe's arms. He finds his pants and goes to answer the door. When he opens the door, Emma is there. She is heavily drunk. She passes out into Colby's arms and he drags her into his living room. Emma came looking for Colby because she wants to have sex with him. Colby puts Emma on his sofa and gets her a blanket from the closet. He adjusts her so she doesn't throw up on the sofa. He puts the blanket over her and kisses her forehead. He knows that it's his fault that she's heavily intoxicated, but he wasn't going to leave her out like that.

He goes back into his room, shuts and locks the door and wraps himself back up into his _boyfriend's _arms. Colby woke up Joe. "Baby, who was that?" "Oh it's Emma. She showed up drunk at the door and passed out into my arms. I put her of the sofa." Joe wraps up Colby tightly and kisses his forehead. It's not that Joe doesn't like Emma; he just finds her as competition because he knows that Emma likes him just as much as Joe does and Joe is willing to fight for Colby.

Later that morning, Emma knocks on the door to Colby's bedroom. Colby gets up to answer it, once again leaving from Joe's warm hug. She thanked him for letting her stay here. She kissed him on the cheek before leaving and Joe happened to get a glimpse of it. Colby went back into his room. He kisses Joe to wake him up, but Joe pulls him down for a morning make out session. Just before Joe is about to kiss Colby, he looks at the time and realizes that he has a session with someone at the gym. He gives a quick kiss to Colby on the lips and gets up. "I thought we were going to have some fun, Joe." "I'm sorry baby. I have people to workout with and help train today." Colby gives Joe a pouty face. Joe walks over to Colby and gives him one big kiss on the lips. "How about tonight, we have a movie date—a private one. I'll come over after work and I can spend the night again." Colby smiles at Joe. "Oh, Joe, um remember that student of mine that you met two months ago in the gym?" "The whore?" "Hey…yeah." "What about her?" "She is living upstairs all summer with her sister and she's going to be in this area a lot." "Well, looks like I'll have to keep a close eye on her so she doesn't take you from me."

Joe gets back to his apartment and notices that he has a message on his answering machine. He plays it and it's from his ex-girlfriend, Christina.

_"Hi Joe baby, I miss you! I was thinking about what happened between us and I was wrong to leave you. I want you back; no I need you back into my life. I miss your warm hugs and big kisses and I just need you back. Please call me back."_

Joe looked across the hall at Colby. Colby looked up at Joe and smiled and waved to him. Joe did the same thing. How could he take Christina back when she hurt him and how could he hurt Colby when Colby is the reason for his happiness? Joe had a lot to think about while he is at the gym today. He already knows that he is going to stay with Colby, but he should at least call his ex-girlfriend to tell her that things between them are over and will never happen again?

* * *

Joe is at the gym when his client walks in. His client happens to be Emma. They both gave each other a very stern look. Emma only knows Joe as Colby's best friend and she believes that Joe told Colby to end their little sex relationship. Joe knows that if he's a dick to her, she'll tell Colby and well Colby is still friends with her. "You're Colby's neighbor, aren't you?" "Yeah!" "I remember you. So you're my trainer today, well I guess Colby might have to watch out." "Why is that?" "Because you're hot." Emma winks at him and walks out, leaving Joe standing there with confused thoughts.

During the workout, he got to know Emma a bit more and she seems like a nice girl. He only wants to know why a sweet girl like her wants to do with an idiot like his _boyfriend _Colby. The only thing is, Emma wants Joe to thinks she's all sweet and innocent because she wants Colby back. Emma doesn't care for Joe. If she has to come in between them, she will. She believes Joe told Colby to end things and she is pissed.

Colby is back at his place. He is cleaning up his place a bit because he has another date with his _boyfriend. _They both agreed to wait until they are ready before they go on a date in public. They're still getting to know each other.

There's a knock on Colby's door. Colby looks at his watch, but it's too early for Joe to be home from work. Colby answers the door and it's Aria. He rolls his eyes. "Aria, sweetie, listen. We can't happen, we're not going to happen and we're never going to happen. Whatever fantasy you have with me is not going to happen. I'm seeing someone and I am perfectly fine with them." "You know Mr. Lopez, I just came down to say hi, but if you're up for it…so am I." Aria walks into his apartment and shuts the door. She pushes Colby down onto the chair and gets on top of him. She starts to kiss his neck. He pushes her off his neck. "What are you doing? I told you that I am seeing someone." "Well, Colby, I don't see them." Aria starts kissing Colby on the lips. He stops her and pushes her off. "Listen to me; I'm not that type of person. I am seeing someone and I am seeing that person only. Aria, get out of my apartment." She angrily gets p, stomps out and slams the door.

* * *

Later that night, Joe stops by Colby's for their date. He goes in and plops down on Colby's sofa. Colby brings him something to drink. Colby has a big bowl of popcorn popped, some Chinese food and beer for their date night. "There's just one thing missing, Colby." "What might that be Joe?" "I'm missing you sitting in my lap." Joe held out his arms and Colby walks over and sits in his lap. Colby kisses the older man on the cheek. "So, guess who my private client was today." "Who, baby?" "It was your friend, Emma." Colby gave Joe a weird look. It's only weird because Aria made a move on Colby earlier. "She was hitting on me today, but I think she only did it because she wants to get to you. Colby she wants you and she wants it bad." Colby threw his head back. He wants to let them both down gently. He has a _boyfriend. _"But, I want you though." Colby starts to bite on Joe's ear. Joe lets out a soft moan. Christina never did this to him. He likes it coming from Colby."I saw how stressed out you were when I came over, so I want to make you feel better, Colby. " "How are you going to do that?" "Colby went back to biting on Joe's ear. Joe unbuttoned Colby's shorts and slid his hand into his boxers. He had a nice firm grip on Colby's member. He starts squeezing it and moving his hand up and down. Colby stops biting on Joe's ear and throws his head back and softly moans Joe's name. The thought of what Aria did to Colby today is coming back to Colby mind and he feels that he needs to tell Joe. "Joe, stop. There is something that I need to tell you." "What is it Colby?" Colby took in a deep breath and told him. "Aria came by earlier and made a pass at me." When Joe heard this, he gripped on Colby's member tightly. This caused Colby to tense up and let out a louder moan this time. "Well, this is a problem because nobody hits on my boyfriend." Colby's face completely lit up when he heard the word _boyfriend. _"You said boyfriend!" "Yeah, I did!" Joe gives Colby a small peck on the lips.


End file.
